


Yarn

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [15]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, brotherly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Don't you hate it when you're a superhero but your older brother still treats you as his errand boy and a baby. :(





	Yarn

A ball of yarn was tossed into Jackie’s face out of nowhere. The hero was not ashamed to admit that he  _ shrieked _ . He snapped up his hands to cover his face in defense. The telltale sound of subtle static covering the room other than the yarn told him who was it that ambushed him on his way out of his patrol.

“Anti!” Jackie exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch.

“Chill out, bitch. It’s not a knife,” Jackie could  _ feel _ his older brother rolling his eyes at him.

The yarn fell down to the floor with a sad flump. The two of them stared at it for a while.

“I ran out of orange yarn,” Anti finally said after a few seconds of silence. “Buy me some.”

Jackie rumbled out an annoyed noise, looking up and narrowing his eyes at his demon brother.

“Can’t you just glitch one into existence?” Asked Jackie, his feet starting to tap on the floor in impatience. He needed to get to his patrol!

“Nope, doesn’t feel the same.” The demon popped the word out before tossing a bunch of bills at Jackie who caught it this time. “Go buy yourself some candy with the change or something. Thanks.”

Without even waiting for his response, Anti glitched out of the room leaving Jackie standing there, gaping at the empty spot like an idiot. The hero huffed and reached down to grab the yarn with a petulant look.

“ _ Go buy yourself some candy, _ ” Jackie mocked, babying his voice with a scowl on his face. “Fuck off, I’m not a baby.”


End file.
